He's Such A Weird Guy
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Today, Sakura realized Itachi was weird. And why did he go to her office again? ItachixSakura


**Title: He's such a weird guy**

**Rating: K+**

**Status: Complete**

**Word Count: 959**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AU: Non-massacre **

**Summary: Today, Sakura realized Itachi was weird. And why did he go to her office again?**

**--------------------------------**

Sakura just couldn't believe this.

There she was working on a sealing scroll that she and Tsunade had been trying to complete for the past few weeks and then Sasuke's brother just poofs on in there.

Damn near gave me a heart attack, she mumbled to herself as she quickly glanced at the man sitting on the window sill in the corner of the room.

And what was his excuse to invade her private office you may wonder?

To tell her she's needed in the hospital?

No.

To tell her Tsunade was looking for her?

Nope.

To get her to stop one of Naruto's and Sasuke's fights?

No.

He invaded her personal space because he said he needed a "quiet place".

…

What the hell? Why couldn't he possibly go the library, training grounds, or home like any other person?

Because people could "find" him there…

…

Is he some social recluse? If he was, why would he come here?

And then he refused to answer.

"Fine then! Sit there for all I care!"

Ticked off Sakura had looked back at her scroll. _Psh what a bastard. _In any case she had to get back to work. Tsunade would have her head if she didn't make any progress soon. If only she could get the symbols to work harmoniously…

The shifting noise of his clothing was really obnoxious. _Just sit still damn it!_

Right those symbols. There had to be some mistake somewhere. Something she overlooked. Better start back from the beginning to see if –

Scritch.

Looking up she realized his leg was scratching against the wall. Her eyebrow ticked a bit.

_Whatever._ It's not that big of a deal anyway. So the first six signs were congruent with one another, just twenty-four more to go. The answer had to be-

Scritch.

The answer was bound to be somewhere simple. Something easily overlooked-

Scritch.

Something she was going to kill, no uh fix. _FIX_.

Scritch.

No she _was_ going to kill. She was going to kill _**him**_.

Looking up angrily she found him staring out her window. "Itachi I need you to leave."

He stilled for a bit before looking back at her curiously. "Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because you're bothering me."

With the raising of a brow and a corner of his lips he asked "I bother you?"

Why did he sound happy about that?

"Yes! You're distracting me from my work. You have to go."

He turned fully towards her direction. And he was _smirking!_

"Why are you so happy? I just told you to go away. As a fellow shinobi I would expect that you would respect my personal space!"

Staring her straight in the eye he told her no one had "blatantly" told him to leave or that he was "bothersome" since he was a small child.

And was he _smiling_ now?

This was getting ridiculous. It had to stop. Hands on her hips she laid it out for him. "Listen Itachi, I don't care. I have work to do!" With a slight pause she added for a good measure "Even Naruto knows better than to come here."

_Take the hint man. _

And he just kept on staring at her with that insufferable smile.

What was he doing now? Appraising her?

"Sasuke had told me you had quite the" – her glare made him take a cautious pause –"temperament. I hadn't fully believed it… until now."

"…"

Was he _teasing _her?

Sighing Sakura rubbed her temples. This was insane. Why wouldn't he just _leave_?

"Itachi for the love of all that is good and holy in this world, just leave me be. I need to be alone to concentrate."

Cocking his head to the side a bit he pried asking "What is it that you're working on?"

Looking him straight in the eyes with a hard voice she replied with the solid "Classified."

With a nod and an "ah" he turned to lean back against the window sill.

Her blood pressure was sky rocketing at this point.

He did _**not**_ just dismiss me!

Stamping over to his side she demanded that he left. Right. NOW.

Sliding his eyes to her direction he seemingly relented after a short silence saying "If you say so…"

Finally!

Relieved she released some of the tension saying "Yes. Thank you I'm glad you understand."

He was looking at her oddly again but it didn't matter because he was actually going to _leave_ this time!

She began to usher him towards the door to her office.

But just as he was about to exit he slowly, as if testing the words out, asked "We'll see each other again?"

What a stupid question. "Yes I'm sure we'll see each other again. Good bye now!"

And just as she was about to shut the door on his face he reached his arm out to stop it.

Looking up at him, he did have a few inches on her after all, she grouchily whined "What now?"

With a solemn face he stated "I'll come back around seven. Then we can go out to eat." And then he turned heel and left her staring after him.

Wait…_what?_

Thinking through the conversation they just had she just couldn't see how he came to that conclusion.

I don't get it!

…

Wait …

Did that mean she just got a date?

Popping her head out of her office again she looked down the hall Itachi just left.

_He's such a weird guy. _

After a minute she realized that she was actually smiling and looking forward to seven.

And damn it all he never did answer her question did he?

"I guess" she thought as she closed her office door "I can always ask him about it again tonight."

----------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**I don't know if I'll write a sequel or not. **


End file.
